Infinite Stratos — The Last of Us
by Nyro Slayer
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si un día al levantarte descubres que la civilización se está cayendo en pedazos?


**\- "Infinite Stratos" -**

[The Last of Us]

* * *

**—Capítulo 00 - "Prólogo!"—**

.

.

* * *

.

**Day 01**

.

.

No soy católico prácticamente, pero los acontecimientos de las ultimas 24 horas parecen un castigo divino a algún gigantesco pecado colectivo de la raza humana. O un enorme monumento a su estupidez, según se mire…

El día de ayer fue largo…

Por la mañana desayunaba junto a las noticias en la TV de que los disturbios ya se han generalizado a nivel global. Parece haber una pauta en todos ellos. En primer lugar, el gobierno de turno afirma que no hay motivo para la preocupación. Acto seguido, se empiezan a decretar cuarentenas en algunas zonas. A continuación, se desata el pánico y estallan disturbios y saqueos.

Después, normalmente, se declara la Ley Marcial.

Tras esto, hay mas disturbios, pero estos parecen ser de otro tipo, extraños, con mucha censura y muy poca información, más localizados y por lo que parece, sin saqueos. Tras esto, el silencio reina nuevamente…

Esa es la pauta, pero también hay excepciones. Por ejemplo, en Perú, en la mañana de ayer, un tal Antauro, ha dado un golpe de estado aprovechando la Ley Marcial. Unas horas más tarde, unos autobuses cargados de refugiados procedentes de Venezuela fueron ametrallados en la frontera al tratar de saltarse un control migratorio. En represalia, el gobierno venezolano ha empezado a bombardear la frontera peruana hasta que la aviación de este país ha reducido a chatarra a los tanques venezolanos.

Esto es de locos. Estamos al borde del abismo y no se les ocurre cosa mejor que empezar una guerra.

Muy propio del género humano, por otra parte…

La noticia del día, ayer a media tarde: Una comparecencia de la comisión de seguimiento de la OMS (Organización Mundial de la Salud). Se ha retrasmitido a nivel global. Dicen que desde la creación del I.S (Infinite Stratos) y la verdadera llega del hombre a la luna no se ha visto nada así (y puede que nunca se vuelva a ver). Todas las cadenas de todo el planeta, emitieron la misma imagen… Mierda.

Una comisión de virólogos ha comparecido ante las cámaras. Serios, con un aire circunspecto, han declarado que nos encontramos ante una especie mutada de un filovirus, que se transmite por la sangre y los fluidos (semen, saliva, etc.…). Aún no saben si se transmite por vía aérea. Sus principales síntomas son fiebre, desorientación, palidez y más tarde, delirio y agresividad extrema. Avisan de que en caso de ver a alguien con estos síntomas se ha de avisar a las Fuerza Especiales y no tratar de establecer contacto con el afectado bajo ningún concepto, ni aún en el caso de que se trate de un familiar o un amigo.

Eso es todo. ¿Pero de que mierda van? ¿Nada más? ¿Qué es eso de avisar a las Fuerzas Especiales? ¿No seria mejor avisar a una ambulancia, en todo caso? Por que al fin y al cabo son enfermos… ¿Verdad? ¿Los van a curar a balazos o qué…? ¿Y por qué da la sensación de que ocultan algo? Definitivamente creo que no lo han dicho todo…

Internet es un hervidero de rumores, a cada cual más absurdo. Invasión alienígena, mutantes, muertos vivientes, lavados de cerebros masivos… hay donde escoger. Pero hay que ser racionales, joder.

Es una enfermedad, o la contraes o no, y si la contraes, la palmas. ¡Pum! Se acabo. Aún así estoy completamente convencido de que tiene que haber algo más, algo realmente horrible, porque si no, ¿A qué viene esta censura sin ningún tipo de precedentes? Es absurdo…

Estoy preocupado por mis hermanitas, pues no he conseguido hablar con ellas desde hace una semana. Las redes de telefonía móvil están saturadas, en algunos puntos están empezando a fallar. Después de la desaparición de varias brigadas de mantenimiento a lo largo y ancho del país, ahora los técnicos se niegan a desplazarse a realizar reparaciones si no van escoltados. Las compañías privadas de seguridad están desbordadas y la Policía, el Ejército y la Guardia Civil se tienen que multiplicar por todo Japón para patrullas, cuarentenas, controles, etc… aun así, las noticias de asesinatos y desapariciones se multiplican. De hecho, ya no son noticia.

Trump ha salido en la televisión, en EEUU. Está en un refugio presidencial. Eso definitivamente es una mala señal. Ha dirigido un discurso a todo su país, pidiéndoles que obedezcan las órdenes del ejército e instando a la población a que se concentre en lo que han llamado como "Zonas Seguras".

Zonas seguras, mierda, ¿Seguras contra qué? No entiendo nada.

En Jerusalén, el Papa, el Gran Rabino y los principales Muftis musulmanes han realizado un acto religioso conjunto. Hubiese sido conmovedor en cualquier otro momento, pero no han permitido el acceso de fieles "por seguridad" y la imagen de los religiosos en la explanada de las mezquitas, rodeados por tropas de asalto israelíes montando un cordón defensivo no es precisamente tranquilizadora…

Ha comparecido el Primer Ministro en televisión, junto con el Emperador. Ha anunciado la creación de 47 cuerpos de seguridad, uno por prefectura. En ellos se integrará la Policía Nacional, Guardia civil, todas las policías locales y la policía autonómica, si existe. Estarán dirigidas por un coronel de la Guardia Civil cada una, y tendrán plena autoridad militar en toda su demarcación. El ejército les donara el material militar, si es necesario.

.

.

.

**Day 03**

.

.

Hay un helicóptero dando vueltas por la zona. Lleva haciéndolo desde la tarde. Además, he visto pasar un par de autopatrullas por la calle principal desde la ventana del segundo piso. Parecen estar buscando algo, o más bien, a alguien. Van fuertemente armados. Uno de ellos incluso se ha metido en las dos cortas calles de nuestra urbanización, para echar un vistazo. Han paseado el foco por todas las fachadas y le han pegado un susto de muerte a una vecina de la casa de la esquina, que estaba afuera en esos momentos.

He bajado rápidamente al primer piso y he puesto de nuevo la radio de onda ultracorta que modifique para oír perfectamente todas las frecuencias de la policía. Parecen estar buscando desesperadamente a alguien. Su frecuencia esta llena de mensajes, la mayoría anodinos, en plan "Patrulla 15, zona 32 resultado negativo, procedemos a la zona 33". Algunos son simpáticos, como un Check-point de la guardia civil encargando unas pizzas. De repente parece haber estallado la locura, cuando una patrulla informa de un resultado "Positivo", sea eso lo que sea. Al cabo de diez minutos juraría que he oído disparos. No han sonado muy lejos.

Han pasado tres días desde que empezó todo. Hoy he oído disparos en mi ciudad.

Sea lo que sea, se acerca.

Por la noche, mezclándome en la oscuridad atravesé los controles hasta la casa de Dan, un buen amigo de la infancia. Cuando llegué a su casa me encontré a su hermana Ran y a su madre preparando las maletas y a Dan y su abuelo contemplando sombríamente la televisión. Me ha contado que se van hacia el Punto Seguro que han organizado los militares en el centro de la ciudad. Aún no saben donde se alojarán ni que harán allí, ni nada por el estilo, pero, aun así, van a ir.

Lo entiendo.

Yo ahora soy un tipo que vive completamente solo, pero él tiene una familia a la que cuidar. Buena suerte, Dan. Creo que nos hace falta a todos.

De camino a casa, he parado en una pequeña tienda de conveniencia para reabastecer lo más que pueda mi refrigerador, después de todo la mayor parte de las tiendas están cerradas. La dependienta me ha susurrado, con aire preocupado, que, en la tarde de hoy, oyó disparos justo al lado de su casa y algo que sonaba "como extraños gemidos". Dice que cuando se asomo por la ventana solo pudo ver un camión del ejército arrancando a toda velocidad.

He visto huellas de frenazos y algunos casquillos de balas, delante de la entrada de mi calle. Ahora se que no lo he estado imaginando.

.

.

.

**Day 07**

.

.

Ha vuelto a salir el Primer ministro, pero esta vez rodeado con Generales Militares informando la situación. Ahora que lo pienso hace días que no veo a ningún político a parte del Primer ministro en la televisión. Parece que los militares están tomando el control, joder.

TV Tokyo solo emite comerciales y un informativo cada tres cuartos de hora. Dicen que es para garantizar la seguridad de los colaboradores y trabajadores de la casa televisiva. Por lo visto, la zona donde esta la televisora no es muy segura. Hay bandas de saqueadores, según explican.

Las líneas telefónicas están muertas. Las cinco operadoras han suspendido el servicio y han "cedido" sus líneas a los Cuerpos provinciales de seguridad. Ahora si que me resultara imposible comunicarme con mis hermanitas. Son unas chicas muy listas, así que confió plenamente en que se encuentra bien.

Ahora estoy escuchando la radio de onda ultracorta de nuevo, oyendo como los militares están evacuando a mucha gente hacia la zona segura. El ruido de disparos esporádicos a lo largo del día ha ido constante. La civilización está empezando a desmoronarse.

.

.

.

**Day 13**

.

.

Me pasado toda la noche escuchando las frecuencias de las Fuerzas de seguridad. La mayor parte es cháchara intranscendente, sobre todo informes de situación de Check-points, estallidos de situación de patrullas y poco más. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, surge un "Positivo" y entonces la situación se descontrola por completo. Me llama poderosamente la atención el hecho de que, pese a que los medios de comunicación están permanentemente alertando de los riesgos de disturbios, estos suponen tan solo una mínima fracción de los incidentes que escucho por la radio. Puede que sea porque vivo en una ciudad pequeña, pero el numero de saqueadores parece ser muy reducido.

Sin embargo, de lo "otro" cada vez hay más. Al principio, hace un par de días, apenas había referencia de ellos, pero ahora parecen aumentar por horas. Me refiero a los incidentes protagonizados por, tal y como se refieren a ellos los militares en la radiofrecuencia, "esas Cosas".

Hace tan solo 48 horas por lo visto no se estaban dando casos en esta pequeña ciudad. Lo que empezó como un goteo, un incidente de "esas cosas" cada 12 horas, más o menos, se está convirtiendo rápidamente en un chorro enorme, con llamadas de emergencia, avisos histéricos de unas unidades a otras, y mucho, mucho movimiento de policías y soldados, que parecen incapaces de controlar la situación.

No se a que se refieren cuando hablan de "esas Cosas" ¿Son los infectados por el virus? Ya es conocido que los infectados tienen un comportamiento extremadamente agresivo, pero entonces ¿Por qué los llaman "esas Cosas" y no infectados? ¿De qué mierda va esto?

Hace unas horas, las Fuerzas de Seguridad de esta pequeña ciudad recibieron la orden de replegar su ámbito de actuación al caso urbano. Las parroquias, las zonas rurales del entorno de la ciudad deben ser evacuadas. Al cabo de unos minutos de oír esto por la frecuencia militar, en la televisión local, ha aparecido un capitán de la Guardia Civil en uniforme de combate del ejército leyendo un comunicado del coronel al mando de la provincia, ordenando esa evacuación.

Creo que estamos sitiados.

Hace tan solo una hora he oído por la radio de onda ultracorta una llamada realizada a una patrulla. Le informan de un incidente en una calle y le piden que vayan a investigar. La patrulla (creo que Policías Nacionales, por la forma de hablar) ha respondido que estaba llegando. No he vuelto a oír nada de esa patrulla desde entonces. Sin embargo, si he oído otra llamada, esta vez de las tropas del ejército, para que acudieran urgentemente a esa misma dirección tan solo un cuarto de hora después. Lo jodido es que esa dirección queda a tan solo un kilómetro escaso de mi casa. Y juraría que he oído dos disparos. Nada más. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado en ese lugar solo se han efectuado dos disparos.

En general, las cosas parecen ir de mal en peor. De lo que puedo entresacar de toda la cháchara de la televisión, radio, frecuencias militares e internet, la situación se degrada por momentos, Los cuerpos de seguridad parecen estar siendo sobrepasados por los incidentes. Estos parecen haberse disparado en las ultimas 24 horas, es como si siguiesen una progresión geométrica. Hay bajas entre los policías y los militares. Y entre algunas unidades, sobre todo las que estaban formadas por civiles voluntarios y cadetes, parecen estar empezando a aparecer las deserciones. Algo tiene que ir jodidamente mal.

Hay un rumor insidioso sobre todo que esta empezando a preocuparme. De todas las teorías delirantes que se repiten sin cesar estos días por la internet, hay una que empieza a crecer enormemente y que parece consolidarse. Habla de que los enfermos están en una especie de animación suspendida, o una reanimación, un estado cercano a la muerte o algo por el estilo. No falta quien afirma directamente que, están muertos, pero, aun así, andan.

Si, claro.

.

.

.

**Day 20**

.

.

Ha sido hace apenas unos minutos. Un BTR, un transporte blindado del ejercito y un camión de transporte vacío, acaban de parar justo en el camino de la entrada de la calle donde esta mi casa. Se han bajado unos cuantos soldados y han empezado a golpear las puertas, una por una. Como estaba en la cocina, escuchando la radio de onda ultracorta, las luces delanteras de mi casa estaban apagadas. Cuando han golpeado mi puerta, no me moví y solo espere en silencio, hasta quien quiera que estuviese en la puerta se largase.

Quiero ver qué pasa.

Me he acercado sigilosamente rápido a la ventana del segundo piso, la única que tiene visibilidad sobre la calle. He visto como se llevaban a mis vecinos. Se los llevaban a la zona segura que han creado en el centro de la ciudad, un sector de calles perfectamente acordonado y protegido, en teoría.

Con un rugido, los camiones han arrancado hacia el centro. Justo antes de saltar a su vehículo, un soldado ha pintado una enorme aspa roja en el asfalto del cruce. Tras esto, los vehículos giraron en la esquina y desaparecieron.

Es tal el silencio en la noche que sido capaz de oír el sonido de los vehículos por un rato. Supongo que aun tenían que hacer muchas mas paradas esta noche y las siguientes.

Ahora, la calle permanece en silencio y a oscuras. Todas las viviendas deben de estar vacías, y si aun que alguien en su casa, como yo, no parece tener la menor intención de dar señales de vida. He regresado a la cocina y me senté con la luz de la radio de onda ultracorta como única iluminación y me he puesto a pensar.

Es evidente que están evacuando esta zona. Mejor dicho, ya han evacuado esta zona. Con lo cual, supongo que aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

**Day 23**

.

.

Ya están aquí.

Los puedo oír.

Están afuera.

Mierda. Los estoy viendo desde la ventana. Hay docenas de ellos, por todas partes.

Todo comenzó a la una de la mañana, más o menos. Acababa de salir del baño luego de una larga ducha, cuando de pronto en el silencio sepulcral de la noche empecé a oír un ruido extraño, una especie de arrastrar algo contra el asfalto, salpicado con algún ocasional gemido. Rápidamente apague las luces y me acerque a la ventana.

Al cabo de un momento he visto al primero.

Era un hombre, vestido de civil, de unos 35 años. Llevaba puesta una camisa de cuadros azules y blancos y unos pantalones vaqueros. Le faltaba un zapato. Tenia una horrible herida en la cara y toda su ropa estaba empapada en sangre, que ya empezaba a secarse. Detrás de él siguieron apareciendo más, hombres, mujeres (¡Incluso niños, mierda!) Todos presentaban algún tipo de herida u otra y algunos, incluso amputaciones severas. El color de su piel es gris, con el sistema de venas marcado en tonos oscuros, como si fueran un delicado tatuaje. Sus ojos son completamente blancos, como los de alguien con ceguera definitiva. Sus movimientos, son lentos, pero no demasiado, y parecen tener algún pequeño problema de coordinación. En cierta medida recuerdan en su forma de andar a alguien medianamente bebido, tras una noche de fiesta caminando de regreso a casa.

No esta nada mal, si tenemos en cuenta que están muertos. Jodida y totalmente muertos. Por que de eso no cabe ninguna duda.

He visto a unos cuantos de "esas cosas" como los llaman los militares, con heridas que tienen que ser definitivamente mortales, y sin embargo han pasado frente a mi casa como si nada.

Las docenas del principio pronto se han transformado en centenas, quizás miles, no lo sé. Por un momento la calle me recordaba a una manifestación, o la salida de un concierto, solo que sumida en un silencio sepulcral, únicamente roto por el arrastrar de pies por el asfalto y algunos ocasionales gemidos.

Son una maldita multitud y se encaminan directamente hacia el centro, hacia la zona segura.

Incansables.

Inmutables.

Imparables.

El motivo no es más que evidente. No se cuantas personas pueden estar resguardadas en la zona segura, pero toda la multitud humana hace ruido, mucho ruido. En el silencio absoluto de esta noche llena de cadáveres andantes, lo puedo oír perfectamente desde aquí si me concentro un poco, a más de dos kilómetros. Sonidos de altavoces, ruido de generadores eléctricos para proveerlos de luz y calor, ruido de vehículos. Un imán para esta multitud violenta y deseosa de cuerpos humanos palpitantes.

Les van a caer encima y no van a poder hacer nada.

Al cabo de unas horas he empezado a oír ruidos de armas de fuego, cerca de la zona segura. Primero fueron algunos disparos. Mas tarde el ruido de la fusilería aumento y se convirtió por un momento en un autentico rugido. Las fuerzas especiales fueron retirados hacia varios puntos de Japón estos últimos días, pero aún debe de quedar aquí un contingente considerable que parece estar trabajando arduamente.

La radiofrecuencia se ha saturado durante horas interminables, llena de mensajes histéricos de unas unidades a otras. Llamadas de auxilio, peticiones urgentes de munición, pelotones rodeados solicitando ayuda urgente, informes de bajas, puntos de reencuentro, han roto por tal punto, nos están sobrepasando por tal otro… Y poco a poco, el silencio. El ruido de armas de fuego ha ido cesando paulatinamente y al rayar el alba no se oía absolutamente nada. Las radiofrecuencias están mudas, muertas. Un par de columnas de humo se elevan sobre el centro, marcando el sitio donde una vez estuvo situado la zona segura de mi ciudad.

He encendido la televisión.

Ya solo me queda dos canales nacionales, TV Tokyo y la cadena pública de televisión japonesa. Esta última tiene el escudo del emperador en pantalla y de fondo están sonando marchas militares. Muy tranquilizador. El resto de los canales, solo estática. En el satélite solo queda la CNN, pero con imágenes grabadas de hace unos días y con el scroll de la parte inferior de la pantalla informando que varias ciudades han caído rápidamente alrededor del mundo. No vayan a las zonas seguras, busquen refugios seguros según su propio criterio, es el mensaje. ¿No creen que es un poco demasiado tarde? Millones de personas están refugiadas en las zonas seguras y ahora les dicen que la zona segura en realidad es todo lo contrario a un lugar seguro.

Internet casi no existe. La mayoría de los servidores han caído. De todos los buscadores de red, el único que parece seguir funcionando es Yahoo! Search. Me pregunto cómo diablos alimentaran ese servidor. Baterías de emergencia, intuyo. No pueden durar mucho, es cuestión de días, u horas (por ello estoy bajando una enorme cantidad de información antes de que caiga ese servidor). Hay gente que se esta dejando mensajes en mi Blog Gamer. No se como lo han encontrado, pero las historias que cuentan parecen escritas por Stephen King. Por lo que dicen es uno de los pocos sitios que aun funcionan en la red. Mi proveedor es satelital, y tiene su cede en Osaka. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo aguantara antes de irse al diablo.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo aguantara todo antes de irse al diablo.

.

.

.

**Day 30**

.

.

Hoy se ha ido la luz.

Pasaban apenas unos minutos de la 6 de la tarde cuando las luces parpadearon y se han apagado finalmente. Al principio me he quedado estúpidamente mirando al monitor OLED de 65 pulgadas mientras mis manos sostenían un joystick de PS4, es así como paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo a parte de estar escuchando las trasmisiones militares y viendo los dos últimos canales de televisión. Al cabo de un rato, cuando deje escapar un largo suspiro (después de una maratón de Assassin´s Creed – Ezio Trilogy), deje el joystick sobre la cama y camine con dirección al sótano, para conectar las baterías acumuladoras de emergencia. Esas pequeñas bestias negras de 50 kilos cada una estaban apoyadas en el suelo del sótano, agrupadas en dos líneas de doce. Cuando iba a conectar el switch en la caja eléctrica me detuve. Antes de conectar la corriente, tenía que asegurarme de que todas las luces delanteras de la casa estuvieran apagadas. Lo último que quería era llamar la atención, con la única casa iluminada en toda la calle.

Una vez que comprobé todo, conecté las baterías acumuladoras de emergencia, y ¡Pum! Se hizo la luz.

Sin embargo, tengo un problema más grave.

Han cortado el gas, o los conductos se han roto en algún punto. El hecho es que ahora no tengo gas. Y eso supone que ya no podre cocinar.

Y aún peor, TV Tokyo ha muerto, ha dejado de emitir a eso de las 8 de la noche. En medio de un capitulo repetido del "Naruto" la señal ha desaparecido. ¡Zas! De golpe, como si alguien hubiese tirado de un cable. No tengo ni idea de que puede haber pasando en Tokyo. En el canal de la cadena pública nacional siguen con el escudo del emperador de fondo de pantalla y la marcha militar a todo dar. Ahora los informativos son cada hora y media, pero han cambiado de contenido. Ya no piden a la gente que se dirijan a las zonas seguras, de hecho, avisan de que en algunos casos como las ciudades cercanas a la ciudad de Fuyuki son altamente desaconsejable.

Esas zonas seguras han demostrado ser una idea lógica (concentrar a toda la población para defenderla en unos pocos puntos), pero funesta. Los infectados parecen sentirse atraídos por la presencia humana. Oleadas de ellos, pues ahora deben ser ya millones en todo el país, rodean las ciudades donde están las zonas seguras y simplemente, arrollan las defensas con sus números. Después, es el caos.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer ahora ya se admite abiertamente en todas partes que los infectados son cadáveres que, de alguna manera, han vuelto a la vida. El virus, o lo que demonios fuera, provoca un fallo total de las defensas del individuo, infecciones múltiples, hemorragias y a las pocas horas, la muerte. En un plazo no muy claro el individuo muerto vuelve a levantarse, pero ya no es él, es uno de ellos. Ataca a todo ser vivo que se cruce en su camino, no reconoce a nadie, no se comunica aparentemente de ninguna forma y no parece tener un objetivo o criterio fijo. Simplemente ataca. Se citan incluso casos de canibalismo por su parte y por lo visto, la única manera de "rematarlos" si se me permite el chiste macabro, es destrozándoles el cerebro.

Soy un tipo racional y sensato, y debería estar carcajeándome de esta teoría de locos, digna de una película de serie B, pero no puedo. Si algo me han demostrado los últimos días, es que todo es posible. Y por tremendamente absurdo que parezca, esto es verdad. Los muertos vuelven a caminar sobre la faz de la tierra y quieren acabar con nosotros.

.

.

.

**Day 31**

.

.

Mierda. Las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido un desastre. Cuando piensas que nada más puede joderse, la realidad va y te golpea con una nueva sorpresa.

Por si ya no tenía suficientes (¡Y enormes!) problemas con el gas y la caída de la televisora TV Tokyo, ahora se me abren nuevos frentes. En primer lugar, y como consecuencia del fallo eléctrico generalizado, Internet ha dejado de existir ¡Pum! Se acabó. Mi blog Gamer está muerto, como toda la red. El pantallazo blanco del Explorer es lo único que veo cuando trato de acceder a la Web. Es lógico, supongo. Los servidores están caídos y las compañías que facilitan el acceso a la red hace ya días que han dejado de dar servicio. El que la mía haya aguantado hasta hoy me parece un milagro. Resulta increíble ver hasta qué punto dependemos de la corriente eléctrica para todo… Así que, hemos vuelto al siglo XIX.

.

.

.

**Day 35**

.

.

Bien, me estoy quedado sin comida.

.

.

.

**Day 42**

**.**

**.**

Las baterías acumuladoras de emergencia están llegando a su límite.

.

.

.

**Day 43**

**.**

**.**

Extraño mucho a mis hermanitas… quiero verlas.

.

.

.

**Day 45**

**.**

**.**

Resulta muy complicado decidir qué es lo que te vas a llevar contigo cuando sabes que posiblemente no vas a volver a casa en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y es aun mas complicado cuando piensas que del equipaje que te lleves puede depender tu vida o la de alguien más (si buscan hacer un trueque). Así pues, cosas superfluas fuera. Pero no es tan fácil. Para empezar, he ido acumulando en el suelo de la sala todas aquellas cosas que considero imprescindible, mi equipo de supervivencia básico, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tengo una mochila de acampar de gran capacidad, unos 80 litros, que solía usar antes para llevar mis cosas cuando me iba de buceo junto a mi familia y que aun huele un poco a mar. No he podido evitar un pequeño rapto de nostalgia al cogerla, y recordar todas las buenas horas que he pasado con ella. En fin. Además de la mochila, me llevo el portátil, la radio de onda ultracorta, algunas mudas de ropa, calzado de repuesto y toda la comida liofilizada que encontré en casa. También me lleve el álbum de fotos que definitivamente no puedo dejar atrás y una libreta con unos cuantos bolígrafos.

Y bueno, esta es la última entrada en este… ¿Diario? Se le puede llamar así… realmente no lose, después de todo es la primera vez que intento escribir uno. Bueno, qué más da…

Este Orimura-san se despide.

.

.

.


End file.
